Field
The present disclosure is generally related to a holder or receptacle.
Description of Related Art
Usually, while in a stroller or car seat, a young child is strapped down and held back by a harness. As a result, reaching for a bowl or holder for a food item, which is typically placed between their legs or beside them, can be awkward and/or extremely difficult for a child to reach, if not impossible.
Some devices have snack trays for holding food items. Depending on the position of the tray relative to the child, it can be difficult for the child to reach items on the snack tray, and can provide limited use or benefit. Snack trays can also be cumbersome, and are only useful when the child is strapped into the device (e.g., stroller or car seat) that has the tray. Holders that have suction devices need a surface to be suctioned to.
Further, when a snack tray is unavailable, placement of a bowl or holder can be difficult. Similarly, depending on how the child is strapped in, their eye-line could be compromised, thus affecting their ability to see food placed between their legs or beside them.
Any of these example situations can result in the child easily and/or accidentally knocking over—or even purposely throwing—the bowl or holder of the food item and/or spilling such contents. Also, known spill proof bowls are usually not secured in place, so a child could still drop or throw such bowls.